Story Updates and Summer Plans
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: Information on what to be expected of stories and my summer plans for this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I just want to talk to you all about the updates on my stories. Since school is out and summer break has arrived, I have a lot of free time to do them. I do have plans for this summer, but I'll just tell you about my stories first. I know that I haven't updated a few of them for months now, and it's all because of school. Now that school is out, I'll have the chance to update some. HOWEVER, I only have two and a half months out of school, and being a slow fanfic writer, that's not really enough time for me. You see, I want to be quick about updating my stories and everything, but my mind takes time to process ideas and writing, plus, I do get writer's block, which can get frustrating. Right now, I'm making an original HTTYD one-shot, and it is Mother's Day related. I'm trying to hurry and get it done before the end of May. I'm worried I'll not finish in time, but I'll try to. As for my Finding Nemo/Dory stories, I don't know when I'll update them. Maybe in August, but I'm not particularly sure about that. I do know that I'll worry about them after my HTTYD fanfics. Speaking of those, I'm making another original HTTYD one-shot after the one I mentioned before. It centers around one of Hiccup and Astrid's kids, which is Nuffink. I'm excited to write about him, and this will be my first time writing about their kids. :3 As for "A New Route", I'll definitely continue that story over the summer. I don't know the exact month that chapter one will be published. I'm guessing June or July. "My Philippe" definitely needs to get updated, and I'll get situated on continuing that story before working on my Finding/Dory fanfics. "Living in a Different Life" will be updated sometime this year.**

**Now, for my summer plans. I just turned seventeen last week, which means that I'll be having a lot more responsibilities to do. On Saturday, decided by me, I'll be taking a driver's ed course online and then take the test. I took driver's ed (the written portion) in my 9th-grade year, but I lost the slip to get my restricted license. D: So, I'm very disappointed about that. At least the course is only a one-day thing. Another thing that I'm going to do this summer is taking the ACT. My mom wants me to take it so we can both see how I do on it. I have to study and prepare for it. Don't worry, I'll still work on my stories in the meantime. The biggest part of the summer for me is going down to Orlando near the end of June for my little sister's heart surgery. She has a hole in her heart, which is making her have breathing problems. Her previous doctors didn't even notice that problem. Her most recent doctor recognized the defect. I don't know why they didn't see it before. I'm very worried about that, and I am an emotional person, so I tend to cry over things. She'll be in some pain afterward, which is more than enough for me to get upset at. She'll be okay though, but I just worry for people who are hurt or sick. The upside of the trip is that a few days before the surgery, my family and I will be walking around Disney Springs and do some shopping. We might even eat there, who knows? So yeah, that's what I'm the most excited for. We'll be down there for a week and a half. My other sister and I will be staying at our aunt's house while our youngest sister stays at the hospital. My father and his side of the family wanted to go on a cruise this summer, but I don't think that's even possible due to my sister. Plans will just have to be canceled. **

**This summer is gonna be super busy for me. I'll be a productive person, taking the ACT and driver's ed, working on fanfics, and going on a trip. I'm looking forward to this summer with the exception of the ACT and driver's ed. I really don't want to do it, but I have to. It's for the benefit of me. Thank you guys for reading about what's coming up for me. It's kind of going to be a stressful summer. I rarely do studying. That'll be a big change. Prayers that I'll not be in an emotional state before, during, and after my sister's surgery. You guys make me smile for leaving positive reviews, and it keeps me going. I hope you all have a wonderful summer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, I know I said I might post my new HTTYD fanfic on the end of May, but I didn't have enough time to finish it. I worked really hard all week to complete the story, and if I had to make a guess, it might be published next week, but I'm not completely sure. I still have a lot more writing to do. It's still a Mother's Day fanfiction despite it being Father's Day soon. It's just a super late Mother's Day fanfic that never got published last month. Please keep waiting patiently until the story is done. Thank you. :3**


End file.
